


Pokemon Sun and Moon Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Forgive Me, I'm Sorry, M/M, Moon is non binary, Other, Please Kill Me, Texting, What the hell is this story, Why Did I Write This?, assumed cheating, but now there is actual story(?), gladion is emo af, hau has incineroar, hau is a saint too pure for this world, lillie has nebby with her in kanto, lillie is in kanto, moon has primarina, moon needs to chill, moon ships everyone with everyone, my smol gay children, nebby is lunala, oh shoot actual drama in later chapters, please someome stop me, sun has decidueye, this was supposed to be trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: malasadaguy: ???malasadaguy: what are you guys talking aboutcaprisun: you are too pure for this worldpineapplehat: hau you are more of a ray of sunshine than sun ispineapplehat: actually now that i think about itpineapplehat: you two would be PERFECT for each othercaprisun: why are you interested in my love life so muchpineapplehat: BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is garbage  
> pineapplehat - Moon  
> caprisun - Sun  
> getinthebagnebby - Lillie  
> malasadaguy - Hau  
> sadion - Gladion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: RED AND BLUE  
> getinthebagnebby: who?  
> pineapplehat: OH MY GOD  
> caprisun: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THEM  
> caprisun: THEYRE ONLY LIKE THE MOST FAMOUS TRAINERS EVER  
> getinthebagnebby: im not a trainer  
> pineapplehat: STILL  
> caprisun: hau you know who they are right  
> malasadaguy: sorta  
> pineapplehat: omg you all live under a rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

pineapplehat: guess who just became champion  
malasadaguy: you  
caprisun: moon i was the previous champion  
caprisun: why would i not know  
getinthebagnebby: i didn’t know congrats  
sadion: …  
malasadaguy: cmon congratulate her  
sadion: … congrats  
getinthebagnebby: why are you called sadion  
sadion: … what  
pineapplehat: how did you not notice that  
sadion: sun are you serious  
caprisun: i regret nothing  
pineapplehat: omg you two  
sadion: what  
pineapplehat: you two are so gay  
sadion: …  
caprisun: I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU AND I CAN SEE YOU SNICKERING AS YOU ARE TYPING THAT  
pineapplehat: spying leads to crying  
malasadaguy: everyone calm down  
getinthebagnebby: qa,aw./;q3t0q  
getinthebagnebby: ek3289tnzpzzzdgn fkoooooooooooooo  
pineapplehat: lillie  
pineapplehat: are you alright  
getinthebagnebby: omg  
getinthebagnebby: nebby just stole my phone and swooped around with it for like a minute  
caprisun: IM DYING  
pineapplehat: omg  
pineapplehat: i would pay a million pokedollars to see that  
sadion: do you know how to control that thing sis  
getinthebagnebby: YES NEBBY IS JUST A VERY BAD TROUBLEMAKER  
malasadaguy: holy crap  
malasadaguy: i just saw a malasada commercial on tv  
malasadaguy: and it said they are spreading to other regions  
malasadaguy: WITH SPECIAL REGION SPECIFIC FLAVORS  
malasadaguy: lillie you have to get me a kanto malasada and mail it to me  
malasadaguy: i wouldn’t even care if it was rotten  
malasadaguy: IT LOOKS SO GOOODDD  
getinthebagnebby: um ok i will keep an eye out  
pineapplehat: moon hau have you guys gone to the battle tree yet  
malasadaguy: no i was going to today but then some wild litten stole my malasada and i spent the rest of the day chasing it  
sadion: did you catch it  
malasadaguy: nah it looked like it was doing fine on its own and besides i already have my incineroar  
caprisun: i went to the battle tree  
pineapplehat: DID YOU SEE THEM???  
caprisun: who  
pineapplehat: THEM  
caprisun: oh you mean them as in them  
getinthebagnebby: who is them????  
pineapplehat: RED AND BLUE  
getinthebagnebby: who?  
pineapplehat: OH MY GOD  
caprisun: HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THEM  
caprisun: THEYRE ONLY LIKE THE MOST FAMOUS TRAINERS EVER  
getinthebagnebby: im not a trainer  
pineapplehat: STILL  
caprisun: hau you know who they are right  
malasadaguy: sorta  
pineapplehat: omg you all live under a rock  
sadion: anyone remember me  
getinthebagnebby: no  
sadion: …  
malasadaguy: lillie dont be mean  
getinthebagnebby: oh no  
getinthebagnebby: what have i done  
getinthebagnebby: i have tainted hau  
malasadaguy: ???  
malasadaguy: what are you guys talking about  
caprisun: you are too pure for this world  
pineapplehat: hau you are more of a ray of sunshine than sun is  
pineapplehat: actually now that i think about it  
pineapplehat: you two would be PERFECT for each other  
caprisun: why are you interested in my love life so much  
pineapplehat: BECAUSE YOU ARE LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER TO ME AND I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY  
getinthebagnebby: i gtg guys nebby wants food and its like 2 in the morning here  
pineapplehat: oh yeah i forgot theres a time difference  
pineapplehat: its only 10 here  
getinthebagnebby: bye everyone  
pineapplehat: bye  
caprisun: bye  
malasadaguy: bye  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: OH MY GOD GLADION  
_getinthebagnebby left the conversation_  
pineapplehat: well lillie is my whole life so no offense to any of you guys  
pineapplehat: but if she left i dont have any interest in this conversation  
pineapplehat: bye  
_pineapplehat left the conversation_  
sadion: …  
sadion: ok this is too awkward bye  
_sadion left the conversation_  
caprisun: well its just you and me now  
malasadaguy: yeah  
caprisun: …  
malasadaguy: …  
_caprisun left the conversation_  
_malasadaguy left the conversation_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other Titles:  
> -Moon Needs to Chill  
> -Everyone Needs to Chill  
> -Hau is a Cinnamon Roll and Must Be Protected


	2. Sin is in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getinthebagnebby: nbby just came back with a ddead rratata in it s mouth what do i do  
> sadion: is nebby secretly a meowth???  
> getinthebagnebby: its bleeding all over th floor help  
> malasadaguy: just get a towel and pick it up and drop it out of the house  
> getinthebagnebby: but it so grooss  
> pineapplehat: you can do it i believe in you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Helix for I have sinned  
> (heads up - there is one part in this that implies some "stuff" - if you are super sensitive then just... watch out)

caprisun: hello people  
malasadaguy: hi  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: hi!  
pineapplehat: hi  
getinthebagnebby: nebby chased off someones growlithe today  
malasadaguy: why  
getinthebagnebby: idk but its owner was really mad  
getinthebagnebby: i felt so bad  
pineapplehat: lillie you are adorable  
sadion: have you been taking it out on WALKS?  
getinthebagnebby: yes why  
sadion: lillie you are unbelievable that thing is MASSIVE  
pineapplehat: that sounds really wrong  
caprisun: OH MY GOD MOON NOOOOOOOOO  
getinthebagnebby: oh no  
sadion: oh my god lillie  
getinthebagnebby: nebby saw a malasada vendorr an is chasing aftrr it gtg  
malasadaguy: get me a kanto malasada pls  
pineapplehat: she is the cutest besides hau  
getinthebagnebby: what  
caprisun: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
malasadaguy: did you get me a kanto malasada  
getinthebagnebby: im packaging it right now  
malasadaguy: have i ever told you how much i love you  
pineapplehat: back off hau shes mine  
sadion: both of you back off from my sister  
getinthebagnebby: …  
caprisun: moon look outside your window  
pineapplehat: SUN OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING  
getinthebagnebby: whats he doing  
pineapplehat: hes squatting  
pineapplehat: IN MY YARD  
caprisun: you dont even have a yard  
pineapplehat: yes i do  
caprisun: you mean this patch of grass outside of your house that im exercising in  
pineapplehat: if by exercising you mean shaking your rear at me then yes  
pineapplehat: now go before i get a restraining order against you  
caprisun: never  
caprisun: moon?  
caprisun: moon whered you go  
caprisun: you dashed back inside  
caprisun: moon??  
pineapplehat: IM GOING TO KILL YOU  
sadion: that escalated quickly  
pineapplehat: my mom saw you and i just had to explain to her what you were doing outside our house  
caprisun: HAHAHAHA  
malasadaguy: sun stop  
getinthebagnebby: nbby just came back with a ddead rratata in it s mouth what do i do  
sadion: is nebby secretly a meowth???  
getinthebagnebby: its bleeding all over th floor help  
malasadaguy: just get a towel and pick it up and drop it out of the house  
getinthebagnebby: but it so grooss  
pineapplehat: you can do it i believe in you <3  
getinthebagnebby: ok i got rid of it and i washed my hands three times  
caprisun: gtg artemis is uding my poke dolls for taargt practie  
sadion: whos artemis  
pineapplehat: suns decidueye  
sadion: oh  
sadion: wait sun owns poke dolls  
pineapplehat: yes  
pineapplehat: but i swear to tapu koko if you tease him i WILL kill you  
sadion: …  
malasadaguy: moon chill  
caprisun: back  
caprisun: artemis destroyed my new popplio doll :(  
getinthebagnebby: OH MY GOD I READ THAT AS DESTROYED MY NEW POPPLIO  
getinthebagnebby: AND I ALMOST FAINTED  
pineapplehat: oh lillie XD  
malasadaguy: whats everyones fav pokemon  
caprisun: charizard it was my first pokemon  
pineapplehat: mew :3  
getinthebagnebby: lunala  
sadion: silvally  
malasadaguy: i gotta go with stufful its adorable  
caprisun: like you  
malasadaguy: …  
pineapplehat: oh yes now kiss  
caprisun: moon we are in separate houses howna npfnaqt;}pqJ0=YJ[OYYH  
getinthebagnebby: sun?  
caprisun: HAU JJUST F***ING KISSED ME HE RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY HOUE OMG BY  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
sadion: im uncomfortable  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: i feel accomplished  
getinthebagnebby: youre gonna spy on them right  
pineapplehat: OH TOTALLY I WILL KEEP YOU UPDATED  
pineapplehat: theyre kissing like a lot  
getinthebagnebby: picture?  
pineapplehat: cuteness.img  
getinthebagnebby: omg they are so cute  
getinthebagnebby: you are a good matchmaker  
pineapplehat: oh boy  
pineapplehat: im gonna stop watching them now  
getinthebagnebby: why  
pineapplehat: they have gotten on suns bed  
getinthebagnebby: oh  
getinthebagnebby: oh my god XD  
pineapplehat: also sun saw me and he blushed as red as a flareon and closed the blinds  
getinthebagnebby: awww :(  
pineapplehat: um lillie can i ask you something  
getinthebagnebby: sure  
pineapplehat: do you like…  
pineapplehat: um spicy malasadas??  
getinthebagnebby: um oh no sorry i thought you were going to say something else  
pineapplehat: oh  
pineapplehat: what did you think i was going to say  
getinthebagnebby: nothing  
pineapplehat: um ok  
pineapplehat: …  
getinthebagnebby: …  
pineapplehat: i was going to say something else  
pineapplehat: i love you but i mean i understand if you ont feel the soam wy  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: !!!!  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> -Everyone is Gay  
> -Hau Continues to be a Saint  
> -Moon is Gonna Kill Sun


	3. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: hi guys im back  
> pineapplehat: sorry there was some sinnoh dude like “id like to take a few minutes to talk to you about our lord and savior arceus” at my door  
> pineapplehat: and i just said tapu koko and slammed the door in his face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this early because I love you guys!  
> And also cause I have a final test tomorrow  
> and also cause I'm impatient

getinthebagnebby: hi…  
malasadaguy: hi :D  
caprisun: hi :)  
pineapplehat: did you two enjoy yourselves last night ;)  
caprisun: OMG MOON SHUT UP  
malasadaguy: yes  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: um moon about last night…  
caprisun: WHAT  
malasadaguy: omg  
caprisun: I NEED DETAILS  
sadion: excuse me?  
sadion: lillie what happened  
pineapplehat: i just um  
caprisun: moon what did you do  
pineapplehat: i confessed my feelings to lillie  
caprisun: OMG YES  
malasadaguy: go moon!!  
sadion: lillie…?  
caprisun: yeah lillie whats your response  
getinthebagnebby: …  
getinthebagnebby: i accept  
caprisun: WHOO HOO  
malasadaguy: god were all gay  
getinthebagnebby: i like it that way <3  
sadion: i am literally the only straight person here  
malasadaguy: welcome to alola  
malasadaguy: were all gay here  
pineapplehat: hey hau did you get your kanto malasada yet  
malasadaguy: no  
getinthebagnebby: it says it should arrive tomorrow some time between 5 and 10  
malasadaguy: what the heck  
malasadaguy: there is a lot of time between those 2 times  
caprisun: has nebby been behaving well lillie  
getinthebagnebby: about that i have a story from yesterday  
getinthebagnebby: ok so nebby stole my copy of  
getinthebagnebby: …  
malasadaguy: what  
malasadaguy: a copy of what  
getinthebagnebby: nothong its not important  
pineapplehat: lillie cmon you can tell us <3  
getinthebagnebby: …  
getinthebagnebby: ...a printed out copy of a smutty fanfiction...  
pineapplehat: omg XD  
malasadaguy: oh  
sadion: im just gonna pretend you didnt say that sis  
caprisun: i didnt think you were into that stuff!  
pineapplehat:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
getinthebagnebby: OMG MOON STTTOPPP  
sadion: just continue the story  
getinthebagnebby: so nebby stole that and then flew all the way on top of a super high tree  
getinthebagnebby: and i couldnt get it down so i actually had to go out and buy a ladder  
pineapplehat: lol  
getinthebagnebby: and when i got back nebby was down and my story was on my desk  
getinthebagnebby: so i have a ladder now  
malasadaguy: wow  
caprisun: anyone else got any stories  
malasadaguy: i have one  
malasadaguy: so i stopped by the malasada shop  
malasadaguy: but they were completely out of every kind!  
malasadaguy: it was up to me to find the culprit who had bought all of them  
malasadaguy: i searched everywhere but found nothing  
malasadaguy: well i did find a small stash at one point but it was just that littens  
malasadaguy: and then i realized  
malasadaguy: I was the one who had bought all the malasadas!  
sadion: how did you not remember  
getinthebagnebby: thats funny hau  
caprisun: i wanna hear a story from moon  
caprisun: moon?  
caprisun: do you guys know where moon is  
getinthebagnebby: i am an ocean away how would i know where she is  
getinthebagnebby: pls find her tho :(  
malasadaguy: dont worry lillie me and sun will find her  
malasadaguy: find moon taskforce roll out  
sadion: what about me  
caprisun: you dont care  
sadion: true  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: i hope moons ok  
pineapplehat: hi guys im back  
pineapplehat: sorry there was some sinnoh dude like “id like to take a few minutes to talk to you about our lord and savior arceus” at my door  
pineapplehat: and i just said tapu koko and slammed the door in his face  
getinthebagnebby: oh no  
pineapplehat: what  
getinthebagnebby: hau and sun just went looking for you  
pineapplehat: oh  
pineapplehat: whoops  
pineapplehat: wait what about gladion  
sadion: i dont care  
pineapplehat: WOW OK THANKS  
sadion left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: are you gonna go looking for them??  
pineapplehat: nah i dont want to interrupt anything ;)  
getinthebagnebby: omg moon  
getinthebagnebby: they probably are kissing tho  
pineapplehat: most likely  
getinthebagnebby: are you gonna visit soon  
pineapplehat: ya maybe sometime next month  
getinthebagnebby: see you soon <3  
pineapplehat: bye <3  
getinthebagnebby: bye  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> -LILLIE LOVES MOON  
> -Gladion is the only straight person here and even that's questionable  
> -Lillie Reads Smut  
> -Everyone is Gay  
> -Hau is Still a Saint


	4. Gladion Ruins a Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malasadaguy: ill give you a little bit of the kanto malasada  
> pineapplehat: im already concerned with you getting food poisoning dont throw me into this  
> caprisun: isnt our friendship enough  
> pineapplehat: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but spoilers for steven universe wanted
> 
> LARS F*CKING DIED  
> I AM NOT OVER THAT  
> AGH KILL ME IM A PIECE OF GARBAGEEEEE

malasadaguy: today is the day!  
getinthebagnebby: it should arrive soon if it hasnt already its  
getinthebagnebby: 9 for you guys right  
malasadaguy: yeah so hopefully soon  
caprisun: moon where were you  
pineapplehat: some guy was trying to convert me to his religion  
caprisun: ah of course just a day in the life of moon  
sadion: hi  
caprisun: anyone wanna hear a joke  
sadion: oh ok i guess im being ignored  
pineapplehat: i thought you wanted to be ignored  
sadion: ugh  
sadion: not right now  
pineapplehat: omg youre so emo  
malasadaguy: i want to hear suns joke  
caprisun: yay  
caprisun: what did the triangle say to the other  
malasadaguy: what  
caprisun: youre acute  
malasadaguy: haha thats funny  
pineapplehat: oh come on i have way better jokes than that heres one  
caprisun: alright lets hear it  
pineapplehat: what pokemon is best for holding your coffee  
malasadaguy: what  
pineapple: cosmug  
caprisun: ok ill admit that one was pretty good  
malasadaguy: good one moon  
getinthebagnebby: nebby seems to find it funny  
sadion: i dont get it why cosmog  
caprisun: oh my god gladion now the joke is ruined  
pineapplehat: cosMUG get it cuz mugs hold coffee  
sadion: ooohhhh  
sadion: i thought you just made a typo  
getinthebagnebby: get out  
sadion left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: oh i didnt mean literally hold on im gonna call him  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
caprisun: so what is the kanto malasada even supposed to taste like  
malasadaguy: i dunno it just sounded good  
pineapplehat: i expect presents from both of you  
caprisun: why  
pineapplehat: i got you together i deserve recognition  
malasadaguy: ill give you a little bit of the kanto malasada  
pineapplehat: im already concerned with you getting food poisoning dont throw me into this  
caprisun: isnt our friendship enough  
pineapplehat: no  
getinthebagnebby joined the conversation  
sadion joined the conversation  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: were back  
pineapplehat: yay  
malasadaguy: OH MY GOD SOMEONE JSUT RANG THE DOORBEL BRB  
malasadaguy: ITS THE KANTO MALSADA YEEESSSSSSSS  
getinthebagnebby: i hope its good  
malasadaguy: i know itsngonna be good  
malasadaguy: ITS SO GODD  
caprisun: whats it taste like  
malasadaguy: i cant describe it you just have to experience it  
getinthebagnebby: ok i wanted to be here when you tasted it and now that i have i gotta go to sleep  
getinthebagnebby: bye!  
pineapplehat: bye <3  
caprisun: bye  
malasadaguy: bye lillie thank you so much  
sadion: bye  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
sadion: i was waiting for her to leave so i could leave without getting yelled at later  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: ill just leave you two  
pineapplehat: ALONE  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
malasadaguy: sun look outside your window  
caprisun: ?  
caprisun: OMG  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- The end is left to your imagination  
> \- Lars f*cking died  
> \- But I mean he's fine now  
> \- But he pink  
> \- I'm not sure how I feel about that  
> \- These titles are just me letting out my thoughts on the wanted bomb  
> \- fml
> 
> Yo btw I'm doing a thing pls ask questions or I'll die of loneliness: https://askaquamarineandtopaz.tumblr.com


	5. Lillie is Super Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: someone came to challenge me today with a level 1 magikarp  
> pineapplehat: AND NOTHING ELSE  
> getinthebagnebby: that guy needs to get his life together  
> sadion: um  
> malasadaguy: not a good decision  
> pineapplehat: im just wondering how they got past the elite 4  
> caprisun: tis a true mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this chapter is ungodly short I'm going to post Chapter 6 tomorrow! Hope you enjoy!(?)

pineapplehat: alright i gotta get something out of my system  
getinthebagnebby: im all ears  
malasadaguy: me too  
caprisun: me three  
sadion: whatever sure  
pineapplehat: someone came to challenge me today with a level 1 magikarp  
pineapplehat: AND NOTHING ELSE  
getinthebagnebby: that guy needs to get his life together  
sadion: um  
malasadaguy: not a good decision  
pineapplehat: im just wondering how they got past the elite 4  
caprisun: tis a true mystery  
getinthebagnebby: speaking of pokemon  
getinthebagnebby: i caught my first one today  
pineapplehat: thats great! <3  
malasadaguy: awesome!  
caprisun: cool :)  
sadion: whatd you catch  
getinthebagnebby: um.... hold on lemmee see  
sadion: how do you not know what it is  
getinthebagnebby: im new to this thing  
getinthebagnebby: rotom says its called a jigglypuff  
getinthebagnebby: i named it kiki and luckily nebby seems to get along with her  
malasadaguy: thats good  
pineapplehat: can i see her  
getinthebagnebby: uhoh.img  
getinthebagnebby: oh boy nebby knocked over a nooksheklf  
pineapplehat: OH MY GOD  
caprisun: LILLIE HOOOOWWWW  
malasadaguy: YOU ARE SO LUCKY  
sadion: oh my god  
getinthebagnebby: what  
pineapplehat: THATS A SHINY  
getinthebagnebby: what does that mean???  
caprisun: its when a pokemon has different colors than usual its really rare  
malasadaguy: ITS REALLY REALLY RARE  
pineapplehat: im gonna cry the first pokemon you caught was a shiny HOW  
sadion: good job  
caprisun: any other weird challengers today moon  
pineapplehat: there was this one guy who ate applesauce during our battle like what  
getinthebagnebby: i am dubbing him applesauce man  
pineapplehat: perfect  
pineapplehat: oh yeah speaking of perfect  
pineapplehat: there was this girl who was obsessed with perfection  
pineapplehat: like her pokemon would take 1 point of damage and she would use a hyper potion  
caprisun: this region has some weird people  
sadion: im offended  
sadion left the conversation  
malasadaguy: well then  
getinthebagnebby: its getting late and i gotta feed nebby and kiki  
getinthebagnebby: bye everyone  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat:  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
caprisun: moon needs to butt out of my life -_-  
malasadaguy: whatever  
malasadaguy: um sun  
caprisun: what  
malasadaguy: do you want to  
malasadaguy: go to hau’oli city tomorrow together  
caprisun: sure  
malasadaguy: uh ok see you tomorrow  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
caprisun left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- The Short Chapter  
> \- Lillie catches a shiny Jigglypuff  
> \- Moon Gets Weird Challengers  
> \- Gladion is Offended


	6. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: bewear  
> caprisun: bewarb  
> pineapplehat: wait you like gravity falls  
> caprisun: YES  
> pineapplehat: OMG YEEESSSS  
> getinthebagnebby: whats gravity falls  
> pineapplehat: OH MY GOD YOU NEED TO WATCH IT  
> caprisun: get on that NOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P

getinthebagnebby: omg theres an adorable little pokemon outside my house  
pineapplehat: its 4 in the morning you woke me up for this  
getinthebagnebby: but it looks like a pikachu  
getinthebagnebby: only… not  
pineapplehat: omg thats a mimikyu  
pineapplehat: wait what  
pineapplehat: thats an alolan pokemon why is that in kanto  
getinthebagnebby: it looks just like a pikachu  
getinthebagnebby: but its face is all weird  
pineapplehat: just send me a picture  
getinthebagnebby: whatisthis.img  
pineapplehat: omg thats a ditto catch it  
getinthebagnebby: ok i caught it and from what the dex says it sounds very interesting i named it metu  
pineapplehat: metu???  
getinthebagnebby: you know metu, me too  
pineapplehat: ooohhhh  
pineapplehat: goodnight <3  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat left the conversation

pineapplehat: hello people!! :D  
getinthebagnebby: hi <3  
pineapplehat: wheres hau and sun  
malasadaguy joined the conversation  
malasadaguy: me and sun are spending the day in hau’oli city together we’ll talk to you guys tonight bye ^u^  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
pineapplehat: omg theyre on a date  
getinthebagnebby: yessss  
pineapplehat: when i visit you in kanto we are going to fly all over there are so many places i want to show you :)  
getinthebagnebby: looking forward to it  
sadion: you guys know im here right  
pineapplehat: wtf no why are you spying on us  
sadion: im not  
sadion: every time you two text i get a notification  
sadion: anyways im leaving now bye sis  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: youre really pretty <3  
getinthebagnebby: thanks but youre way more than i am  
pineapplehat: not true  
pineapplehat: oh i gotta get to the league ill see you later  
getinthebagnebby: bye <3  
pineapplehat: bye :)  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation

pineapplehat: omg lillie the challenger i just faced had a team of 6 rattatas like are you trying to lose  
getinthebagnebby: why XD  
pineapplehat: how long do you think it took me to beat them  
getinthebagnebby: how long  
pineapplehat: 1 minute  
getinthebagnebby: oh my god  
pineapplehat: oh anothewrsn trianers comong gtg ill see you later  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation

malasadaguy: HI!!!  
caprisun: we’re back  
malasadaguy: SUN BOUGHT ME FIVE MALASADAS SO IM REALLY HAPPY  
pineapplehat: you two are adorable  
caprisun: shut up you wear a pineapple on your head  
pineapplehat: dont taunt me i have blackmail  
caprisun: wait what  
pineapplehat: i filmed you two doing it  
caprisun: MOON IF YOU SHOW ANYONE THAT VIDEO I WILL SKIN YOU  
malasadaguy: wait what did i do to deserve this  
pineapplehat: nothing dont worry hau ill cover you up  
pineapplehat: but you are at my mercy sun  
getinthebagnebby: everyone calm down  
getinthebagnebby: so how was you guys date  
caprisun: IT WAS NOT A DATE  
pineapplehat: it was  
pineapplehat: it so was  
pineapplehat: besides you dont need to hide it you two have kissed and done some uh, other stuff so it was obviously a date  
getinthebagnebby: fine how was your “outing”  
malasadaguy: fun though sun sort of did a goof  
caprisun: pls dont tell them  
malasadaguy: im sorry i have to  
malasadaguy: we were in a shop and sun picked out a lei from the box of them  
malasadaguy: but it turned out that the thing he had put around his neck was the owners comfey which promptly began to strangle him  
pineapplehat: SUN REALLY XD  
getinthebagnebby: good job  
caprisun: shut up give me a break i wasnt looking at what i picked up  
sadion: you need to be more alert alola has a lot of dangerous pokemon  
sadion: like theres a fluffy bear that accidently kills you from hugging you too hard  
pineapplehat: bewear  
caprisun: bewarb  
pineapplehat: wait you like gravity falls  
caprisun: YES  
pineapplehat: OMG YEEESSSS  
getinthebagnebby: whats gravity falls  
pineapplehat: OH MY GOD YOU NEED TO WATCH IT  
caprisun: get on that NOW  
getinthebagnebby: jeez ok  
getinthebagnebby: but tomorrow im gonna go looking for my first battle and i want to be ready  
pineapplehat: good luck  
getinthebagnebby: thanks im really nervous  
malasadaguy: oh come on you have a legendary on your side i think youre gonna do fine  
getinthebagnebby: i know im just nervous for no reason  
caprisun: youre gonna do great  
sadion: i believe in you sis  
getinthebagnebby: thanks everyone  
malasadaguy: moon you better be ready tomorrow  
pineapplehat: why  
malasadaguy: ive been training and im ready to challenge you  
pineapplehat: youre going down  
malasadaguy: well see about that  
caprisun: hau you can do it  
pineapplehat: wow thanks for your confidence in me  
caprisun: sorry moon but im on haus side  
getinthebagnebby: no offense hau btu im siding with moon  
sadion: and im here too  
pineapplehat: i got good pokemon I HAVE TAPU KOKO  
malasadaguy: i have incenaroar  
sadion: what  
sadion: you named your incineroar inCENAroar???  
malasadaguy: how could i not  
caprisun: well im tired goodnight everybody  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy: noooo  
malasadaguy: well i gotta train anyways  
pineapplehat: me too  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
sadion: no i refuse to be the last person left  
sadion left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: welp  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- Lillie Catches a Ditto  
> \- Sun and Hau Go on a Date  
> \- Sun and Moon are Gravity Falls nerds  
> \- Hau is gonna challenge Moon  
> \- Hau named his Incineroar InCENAroar because how can you not


	7. Still Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: um…  
> pineapplehat: theres something i want to tell you all  
> getinthebagnebby: what is it  
> pineapplehat: never mind  
> malasadaguy: are you sure?  
> caprisun: cmon tell us  
> pineapplehat: ill tell you tomorrow  
> pineapplehat: bye  
> pineapplehat left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I forgot to upload on Friday cuz I'm a ding dong sorry for this being late! :P

getinthebagnebby: hi  
pineapplehat: hi  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: i did my first battle today  
pineapplehat: nice!  
sadion: did you win  
getinthebagnebby: yes it was really fun  
getinthebagnebby: what about you and hau  
pineapplehat: still champion :P  
getinthebagnebby: nice i hope he didnt take it too hard  
pineapplehat: nah he was cool about it  
getinthebagnebby: thats good  
getinthebagnebby: speaking of hau where are him and sun  
pineapplehat: idk  
getinthebagnebby: hau??? sun???  
getinthebagnebby: ok now im really worried why arent they responding  
pineapplehat: im gonna go see if theyre home  
pineapplehat: theyre both not at home  
getinthebagnebby: lets just wait until tomorrow maybe theyre just out on a date  
pineapplehat: hopefully  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
sadion: oh  
sadion left the conversation

caprisun: hello  
pineapplehat: oh my god sun youre alive  
getinthebagnebby: we were so worried  
getinthebagnebby: where were you guys yesterday wheres hau  
caprisun: we were in malie city  
caprisun: and haus fine now hes at home  
pineapplehat: why were you guys in malie city??  
caprisun: i was comforting him  
caprisun: he was really depressed he ran off there after you beat him  
pineapplehat: oh my god i had no idea he seemed fine when he left  
caprisun: he worked really hard to try and beat you but it wasnt enough i guess  
caprisun: he was telling me ya know its been his dream since he was really little all that so he was kinda heart broken when he got that far but still lost to you  
getinthebagnebby: oh poor hau  
getinthebagnebby: what were you guys doing all that time??  
caprisun: we just sort of  
caprisun: sat there  
caprisun: i didnt say anything he just talked to me that whole time  
getinthebagnebby: about what?  
caprisun: anything  
caprisun: mostly about what happened battling moon  
pineapplehat: this is all my fault  
caprisun: no its not!  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: oh no hold on ill talk to her  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby joined the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: i talked to her and she said she understands but that she needs some alone time and shes not gonna rejoin the conversation :(  
caprisun: :(  
caprisun: oh haus calligfn me ill be right back  
caprisun left the conversation  
caprisun joined the conversation  
caprisun: hau said that hes really sorry  
getinthebagnebby: nonsense he shouldnt be sorry for anything  
caprisun: im gonna go talk to him  
caprisun: bye  
getinthebagnebby: bye :(  
caprisun left the conversation  
geinthebagnebby left the conversation

pineapplehat: hi im sorry i left earlier  
caprisun: its fine we knew you were upset  
getinthebagnebby: it wasnt your fault  
pineapplehat: i know…  
malasadaguy joined the conversation  
pineapplehat: HAU!!  
getinthebagnebby: you didnt do anything wrong!!  
malasadaguy: im so sorry  
malasadaguy: i made such a big deal out of this…  
caprisun: hau listen to me right now  
caprisun: you are the most pure and precious cinnamon roll i have ever met but you are not perfect  
caprisun: no one is  
caprisun: so stop acting like you need to apologize!  
caprisun: well say it once  
caprisun: you didnt do anything wrong, we all love you  
malasadaguy: thank you  
malasadaguy: thank you all so much  
malasadaguy: i love you guys too :)  
malasadaguy: ill just have to train even harder to beat you moon!  
pineapplehat: totally  
pineapplehat: youll make an awesome champion :)  
malasadaguy: thanks  
malasadaguy: oh that reminds me when i came home i met that litten again  
malasadaguy: it really seemed to like me so i caught it - my mom said she’ll keep it around the house as a pet  
malasadaguy: incenaroar is treating it like his child its adorable  
malasadaguy: papacat.img  
pineapplehat: aww!! so cute!!  
getinthebagnebby: do you have a name for him??  
malasadaguy: johnny  
caprisun: perfect  
pineapplehat: lillie have you watched gravity falls yet???  
getinthebagnebby: i watched like the first few episodes  
caprisun: what did you think  
getinthebagnebby: it was cool i guess kinda weird  
pineapplehat: trust me keep watching it gets really good  
getinthebagnebby: ok  
sadion: um lillie could we start a private conversation  
getinthebagnebby: this better not be about moon  
sadion: its not  
getinthebagnebby: ugh fine brb  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: what do think theyre talking about  
caprisun: unknown  
malasadaguy: idk

getinthebagnebby: so what do you want  
sadion: …  
sadion: how is mother?  
getinthebagnebby: … shes a bit better  
sadion: by that you mean no progress  
getinthebagnebby: …  
getinthebagnebby: yes  
getinthebagnebby: i still cant see her  
getinthebagnebby: they said it would trigger bad memories and they would lose a lot of progress  
sadion: oh  
getinthebagnebby: we should probably get back to the others…  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
sadion left the conversation

getinthebagnebby joined the conversation  
sadion joined the conversation  
pineapplehat: so what were guys talking about  
sadion: if it was something we wanted you to know we would have said it in front of you  
getinthebagnebby: sorry moon its private  
pineapplehat: ok  
pineapplehat: um…  
pineapplehat: theres something i want to tell you all  
getinthebagnebby: what is it  
pineapplehat: never mind  
malasadaguy: are you sure?  
caprisun: cmon tell us  
pineapplehat: ill tell you tomorrow  
pineapplehat: bye  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
caprisun: ???  
caprisun: i wonder what that was about  
getinthebagnebby: i guess we’ll find out tomorrow  
malasadaguy: i hope shes alright  
caprisun: im sure shes fine  
getinthebagnebby: oh o neby is knocikng stuff oever gtg  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
malasadaguy: gladion?  
sadion: what  
malasadaguy: youre great  
sadion: ????  
malasadaguy: you need to smile more youre too emo  
sadion: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME EMO IM NOT EMO  
caprisun: cuz you are  
sadion: im being bullied  
sadion left the conversation  
caprisun: whoops  
malasadaguy: um sun  
malasadaguy: can you come over  
caprisun: sure why  
malasadaguy: i just need someone to talk to  
caprisun: oh  
caprisun: oh sure ill be right there  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- If you were confused about the tags "this was supposed to be trash" "but now there's actual story(?)" now you know  
> \- I feel like satan making Hau sad  
> \- I might write a separate story that's not texting about Hau and Sun in Malie City  
> \- Just in case I don't Hau talked to Sun about wanting to be champion, how he feels like he'll never be good enough to live up to the title of being a kahuna's grandson, and some stuff about his dad :(  
> \- In this storyline Lusamine is mentally ill after fusing with Nihilego and has lost a lot of her memories  
> \- Moon has something to say next chapter that will require new tags  
> \- Gladion won't admit that he's emo  
> -Gladion is being bullied


	8. Note (skip if reading story)

Whoops. I forgot to upload the next chapter on Friday! I am going away this upcoming week and I have been prepping for that so I guess this got pushed back to he back of my mind. I'm going to set a reminder on Fridays for this so this won't happen again unless something important comes up!   
The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, as the majority of my prep for my trip is done. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	9. A Secret is Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pineapplehat: ya all the challengers are losing on like the first elite 4 member they pick  
> pineapplehat: its kind of sad  
> caprisun: what have you been doing this whole time???  
> pineapplehat: browsing dank memes what else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late! Please read the previous chapter (my note) for an explanation. I have set a reminder, so this won't happen again!  
> Shout out to Duchoo for being currently the only person to comment! Ya'll I'm not a Sharpedo I won't bite please feel free to leave comments

malasadaguy: hi everyone!  
getinthebagnebby: hi  
pineapplehat: hi  
caprisun: hi  
sadion: …  
caprisun: so moon what do you want to tell us  
pineapplehat: oh  
pineapplehat: right  
pineapplehat: that  
getinthebagnebby: yeah what is it??  
malasadaguy: i need to know!!!  
pineapplehat: well…  
pineapplehat: its something that i havent told anyone and i understand that this might change the way you see me and you might not want to be friends anymore  
pineapplehat: but just promise me you wont think im weird?  
malasadaguy: of course! i promise  
caprisun: me too  
getinthebagnebby: me three  
sadion: four…  
pineapplehat: alright  
pineapplehat: im not a girl  
pineapplehat: im non-binary and i go by xe/xer  
getinthebagnebby: oh moon!  
getinthebagnebby: did you really think we were going to reject you??  
caprisun: why didnt you tell us sooner?  
caprisun: we’ve been calling you the wrong thing this whole time!  
malasadaguy: we all love you and nothing you say will ever change that  
pineapplehat: thank you :)  
caprisun: does your mom know  
pineapplehat: im going to tell her today after i get back from the league  
getinthebagnebby: is it slow right now?  
pineapplehat: ya all the challengers are losing on like the first elite 4 member they pick  
pineapplehat: its kind of sad  
caprisun: what have you been doing this whole time???  
pineapplehat: browsing dank memes what else  
malasadaguy: oh god i jstu threw up  
getinthebagnebby: WHAT???  
pineapplehat: just out of the blue??  
malasadaguy: i’ve been feeling weird for a few days but i thought i just ate too many malasadas  
pineapplehat: i told you you would get food poisoning from that kanto malasada  
malasadaguy: i gotta go i have to clean this yp anmf hjen i should prboably see a doctor  
caprisun: ya think  
malasadaguy: bye  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: i hope i havent gotten him too sick  
sadion: im sure hes fine hau never lets anything get him down caprisun: why do you care so much???  
sadion: hes sick  
sadion: do you want me to wish for his death  
caprisun: no just why are so you involved with this  
pineapplehat: someones jealous  
sadion: WHAT  
caprisun: shut up moon  
sadion: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT  
sadion: NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND ME  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: gladion is too emo he needs to be saved from himself  
getinthebagnebby: he wasnt always like that  
caprisun: really!?!?  
getinthebagnebby: when we were younger he was really sweet he had a cleffa  
pineapplehat: omg thats adorable  
caprisun: what made him turn so emo???  
getinthebagnebby: the world may never know  
getinthebagnebby: it might have been after he saw what the aether foundation was doing to type null  
getinthebagnebby: or…  
getinthebagnebby: it always seemed like our mother…  
getinthebagnebby: preferred me over him  
getinthebagnebby: so that may have had some effect on him  
pineapplehat: or maybe its just cuz he was around team skull  
malasadaguy joined the conversation  
caprisun: hau!  
getinthebagnebby: are you ok?? what did the doctor say???  
malasadaguy: i got food poisoning and gonna have to stay in bed for a while :(  
getinthebagnebby: im so sorry i shouldnt have sent you that malasada  
malasadaguy: it was totally worth it and its not your fault lillie  
pineapplehat: oh theres an actul challengedr coming gtg hau feel better soobn  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: moon works xerself too hard  
caprisun: xe literally just said that when there arent any challengers xe just looks at memes  
getinthebagnebby: yeah but most of the time there are challengers  
malasadaguy: ugh i have to take some medicine bye  
caprisun: get well soon  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: well im going to sleep  
getinthebagnebby: goodnight  
caprisun: goodnight?? its only 6  
getinthebagnebby: time difference  
caprisun: right  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
caprisun left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- MOON'S SECRET YEE  
> \- My body is ready for Ultra Sun and Moon  
> \- Oh no Hau is sick  
> \- Lillie why did you ship him food in a non-refrigerated box?  
> \- Moon loves them dank memes  
> \- Recovery from the horribleness that was last chapter (not note)


	10. The Rare Pokemon Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caprisun: hey lillie now that youre calmed down how far into gravity falls are you  
> getinthebagnebby: i just finished season 1  
> pineapplehat: OMG THEN THAT MEANS YOUVE MET BILL  
> getinthebagnebby: hes that triangle guy right?  
> caprisun: YES HE IS AMAZING  
> pineapplehat: BILL-SENPAI  
> getinthebagnebby: jeez calm down  
> pineapplehat: BILL-KUN  
> caprisun: NOTICE ME BILL-SENPAI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! It was fun. Also, before I left, I was sitting out in my backyard and in the yard over I saw a fox and he let me watch him for like a good 5 minutes and my life is great right now

pineapplehat: hello so lemmee tell y’all a story  
getinthebagnebby: hi ok  
malasadaguy: alright lets hear it  
caprisun: whats the scoop  
sadion: …  
pineapplehat: so im just laying around looking at memes right?  
pineapplehat: when this guy comes in and is like “im here to challenge you”  
pineapplehat: i was confused cuz i hadnt gotten the little “incoming challenger” message but i thought maybe i missed it  
pineapplehat: so i get out snowfall my ninetales and he gets out his pokeball ready to throw it  
pineapplehat: when the doors burst open and security drags him away  
pineapplehat: THIS FEMALE ARCANINE SNUCK INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT BEATING THE ELITE 4  
caprisun: how???  
pineapplehat: I DONT KNOW  
malasadaguy: weird  
getinthebagnebby: and illegal  
pineapplehat: exactly  
caprisun: have you gotten any better hau??  
malasadaguy: nope i still feel awful  
caprisun: :(  
getinthebagnebby: ooh my giodness somehting sjust flew mpast my window ig ot a picture of it sdo any of you wknow what this is/???  
getinthebagnebby: ???.img  
pineapplehat: holy crap thats articuno  
caprisun: oh my god  
getinthebagnebby: is that rare or something??  
pineapplehat: UH YES  
caprisun: ITS ONE OF THE 3 LEGENDARY BIRDS THEYRE ONE OF A KIND  
getinthebagnebby: why did it fly past my window???  
malasadaguy: it probably wants to check out nebby  
caprisun: check outside!  
getinthebagnebby: oh god aryticuno and nebby are haibng a staredown  
getinthebagnebby: staredown.img  
getinthebagnebby: OH NO THERES MORE  
pineapplehat: did it call moltres and zapdos???  
getinthebagnebby: AAAAAA.img  
pineapplehat: oh my god it did  
caprisun: GET AS MANY PICTURES AND VIDEOS AS POSSIBLE  
malasadaguy: this is ridiculous  
getinthebagnebby: kiki and metu are cheering for nebby from the roof  
sadion: …  
getinthebagnebby: those pokemon left nebby either scared them off or they just got bored  
pineapplehat: lillie you are insane how HOW first a shiny jigglypuff then a ditto and now ALL 3 LEGENDARY BIRDS!!??!???!  
caprisun: lillie you are like the rare pokemon whisperer or something  
malasadaguy: i was laughing cuz this is so ridiculous but my mom thought i was coughing so i have to take cough drops now  
malasadaguy: im not gonna tell her otherwise though cuz theyre honey lemon cough drops and those taste like candy  
pineapplehat: i know right  
caprisun: hey lillie now that youre calmed down how far into gravity falls are you  
getinthebagnebby: i just finished season 1  
pineapplehat: OMG THEN THAT MEANS YOUVE MET BILL  
getinthebagnebby: hes that triangle guy right?  
caprisun: YES HE IS AMAZING  
pineapplehat: BILL-SENPAI  
getinthebagnebby: jeez calm down  
pineapplehat: BILL-KUN  
caprisun: NOTICE ME BILL-SENPAI  
pineapplehat: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BBBBYYYYEEEEEEEEE  
getinthebagnebby: im so confused??  
getinthebagnebby: oh nebby wants to go on a late night walk  
getinthebagnebby: bye  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat: alright you 3 im gonna tell you a riddle  
sadion: i dont like participation  
sadion left the conversation  
pineapplehat: *2  
pineapplehat: its not necessarily a riddle but basically im gonna tell you something and you two have to ask yes or no questions in order to figure out the full scenario  
caprisun: ok  
malasadaguy: lay it on us!  
pineapplehat: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
caprisun: its time to stop  
malasadaguy: just tell us!!!  
pineapplehat: if he had seen the sawdust he wouldnt have died. what happened?  
caprisun: was there a saw involved???  
pineapplehat: no  
malasadaguy: was he killed by a person?  
pineapplehat: no  
caprisun: is he a carpenter?  
pineapplehat: no  
malasadaguy: were getting a lot of nos  
pineapplehat: maybe you 2 should work together  
caprisun: ok we should try and figure out where the sawdust came from  
malasadaguy: did the sawdust come from a tree???  
pineapplehat: no  
caprisun: uhhhh…..  
caprisun: TERMITES!!! did termites make the sawdust???  
pineapplehat: yes!  
malasadaguy: good job sun!! now we need to figure out what they were eating  
malasadaguy: was it manmade?  
pineapplehat: yes  
caprisun: was it a wall and the man died by getting squashed by the wall!?!?!  
pineapplehat: no  
caprisun: aw we were on a roll  
malasadaguy: im not feeling so good could we continue this tomorrow?  
pineapplehat: sure but if either of you look it up im gonna be mad  
malasadaguy: i promise  
malasadaguy: bye!  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
pineapplehat: you too sun  
caprisun: fine i promise  
pineapplehat: good because if you do…  
pineapplehat: well…  
pineapplehat: it wont be good!!  
pineapplehat: bye  
caprisun: bye  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
caprisun left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Titles:  
> \- Sun and Moon Scream about Bill  
> \- wtf lillie how  
> \- I mean a shiny as your first pokemon is one thing  
> \- but ALL 3 LEGENDARY BIRDS IS RIDICULOUS  
> \- Pray for Hau he so sick  
> \- oh my god the lenny face looks so weird in this format  
> \- That dude who snuck in  
> \- Don't ask me how he got in  
> \- It does not matter   
> \- lol just like everything else in this story  
> \- actually everything doesnt matter if you think about it  
> \- ...  
> \- that got depressing real quick


	11. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> malasadaguy: what are we talking about?? :D  
> sadion: NOTHINFT HERE IS NO REASON DOR YOU TO LOOK AT THE COVERSTION AVOVE  
> malasadaguy: um that just makes me want to which is now what im going to do  
> sadion: NOPE NOPE NOPE ABORT ABORT  
> sadion left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go

getinthebagnebby: moon pls accept the invitation aaagggghhh  
pineapplehat joined the conversation  
pineapplehat: why did you invite me to a private conversation in the middle of the night  
getinthebagnebby: i just heard some sort of sound so i guess that woke me up but i just looked and my window was open and there was this little pink cat pokemon sitting on the windowsill  
pineapplehat: wait….  
getinthebagnebby: it let me pet it for a bit and then it flew away strange right?? do you know what pokemon that is???  
pineapplehat: HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW HOW  
getinthebagnebby: what now?  
pineapplehat: THAT WAS MEW IT HAS BARELY BEEN SEEN BY HUMANS HOW HOW HHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWW????????  
getinthebagnebby: i dont know??? he seemed to really like me  
pineapplehat: you HAVE to tell everyone else  
getinthebagnebby: i will i just wanted to ask you what pokemon it was first  
pineapplehat: thats crazy  
pineapplehat: welp im going back to sleep goodnight <3  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation

getinthebagnebby: hello :3  
getinthebagnebby: i saw MEW last night he let me pet him  
sadion: NO YOU DIDNT  
pineapplehat: she did  
caprisun: ARE YOU KIDDING ME  
malasadaguy: HOW  
caprisun: im done  
malasadaguy: did you get a picture???  
getinthebagnebby: no i wish i had tho  
pineapplehat: alright time for the riddle  
caprisun: The man is a midget and blind who works at the circus as the “Smallest Man Alive.” Termites are eating his cane which leads him to believe he is growing taller and fearing he will lose his job, causing him to have a heart attack.  
pineapplehat: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IT UP  
caprisun: IM SORRY I COULDNT HELP MYSELF  
malasadaguy: sun i wanted to actually figure it out!!!  
getinthebagnebby: wow thanks sun for ruining it for all of us  
pineapplehat: i just posted the blackmail as your punishment  
caprisun: NO MOON WHY  
malasadaguy: moon!! that wasnt necessary!!! >:(  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy: look at what you did :(  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
sadion: he got what he deserved  
getinthebagnebby: moon maybe you should delete those photos  
pineapplehat: already deleted  
pineapplehat: im gonna go apologize  
pineapplehat left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: gladion now that xes gone can i ask you something  
sadion: sure?  
getinthebagnebby: do you have a crush on hau  
sadion: what no  
sadion: no  
sadion: no  
sadion: NO  
sadion: why would you ask that  
sadion: hau is too cheerful  
sadion: you dont know what youre talking about  
sadion: you know NOTHING ABOUT ME  
sadion: im straight  
sadion: he just is a nice guy  
sadion: hes nice to everyone and is never sad and is always there to cheer you up and is a sweet ray of sunshine and  
sadion: …  
sadion: oh  
sadion: oh…  
getinthebagnebby: exactly  
sadion: but i mean hes already taken so its not like i can do anything about it  
malasadaguy joined the conversation  
malasadaguy: what are we talking about?? :D  
sadion: NOTHINFT HERE IS NO REASON DOR YOU TO LOOK AT THE COVERSTION AVOVE  
malasadaguy: um that just makes me want to which is now what im going to do  
sadion: NOPE NOPE NOPE ABORT ABORT  
sadion left the conversation  
caprisun joined the conversation  
caprisun: what wtf is going on  
malasadaguy: …  
malasadaguy: oh  
caprisun: ??  
getinthebagnebby: read above  
caprisun: oh  
malasadaguy: i mean  
malasadaguy: i kind of suspected  
caprisun: youre not leaving me right  
malasadaguy: no dont worry just??  
pineapplehat joined the conversation  
pineapplehat: I KNEW IT  
getinthebagnebby: you read that really fast  
pineapplehat: i am a speedy ready-er  
caprisun: gladion better not try and steal you away hau  
malasadaguy: even if he tries ill never leave you but i kinda feel bad for him :(  
malasadaguy: lillie do you think gladion is at the aether paradise rn?  
caprisun: what??  
getinthebagnebby: um yeah why  
caprisun: why do you want to know  
malasadaguy: i just want to talk to him  
malasadaguy: i hate seeing people sad  
caprisun: im going with you  
malasadaguy: i think i should do this alone  
caprisun: why  
malasadaguy: if youre thinking im gonna do something you wouldnt like youre wrong  
caprisun: i just…  
caprisun: dont leave me  
malasadaguy: i told you i promise  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
pineapplehat: he really loves you sun  
pineapplehat: but you dont trust him  
caprisun: i love him too!!  
caprisun: thats why i dont want him running off with gladion!!!  
caprisun left the conversation  
pineapplehat: i cant picture gladion “running off with hau”  
getinthebagnebby: i cant picture anything that just happened but yet it happened anyways  
pineapplehat: what do you mean  
getinthebagnebby: gladion has never wanted anything to do with romance  
getinthebagnebby: ever  
pineapplehat: i guess hau just has that effect on people  
getinthebagnebby: yeah  
getinthebagnebby: well i should probably go to sleep  
getinthebagnebby: goodnight :(  
pineapplehat: goodnight  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> great googly moogly its all gone to sh*t  
> Alternate Titles:  
> \- f*ck  
> \- f*ck  
> \- fffff*****ccccckkkkkkkkkk


	12. Oh NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caprisun: whats the next episode  
> getinthebagnebby: hold on lemme check  
> getinthebagnebby: “not what he seems”  
> pineapplehat: OH  
> caprisun: WELL THEN  
> getinthebagnebby: what??  
> pineapplehat: NOTHING   
> caprisun: IGNORE US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me I am sO SORRY MY POOR GAY CHILDREN PLEASE SOMEONE GIVE THEM ALL A COOKIE

sadion: hi  
pineapplehat: WHA??? THE EDGELORD IS ACTUALLY SAYING HI??? AND WAS THE FIRST TO SPEAK IN THE CONVERSATION!?!?!?!?  
sadion: dont make a big deal about it  
getinthebagnebby: we arent were just surprised  
caprisun: what happened to make you so happy  
caprisun: hau  
malasadaguy: what?  
caprisun: did you do something to cause this  
malasadaguy: what no  
sadion: yeah he did absolutely nothing im not even acting weird youre acting weird  
caprisun: …  
caprisun: gladion can i speak to you privately?  
sadion: ...ok..??  
sadion left the conversation  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy: why is sun acting so weird??  
pineapplehat: hau hes jealous  
malasadaguy: but thats ridiculous he knows that i love him  
getinthebagnebby: hes just overreacting  
pineapplehat: um hau…  
pineapplehat: DID you do something  
malasadaguy: …  
malasadaguy: yeah…  
getinthebagnebby: may we ask what  
malasadaguy: well i just talked to him and he felt really bad about it  
malasadaguy: but i thought i got through to him so i was gonna leave but then when he thought i wasnt looking he still looked sad so i…  
malasadaguy: …  
malasadaguy: i kissed him  
malasadaguy: i just did it to i guess make that suffice so we never have to go through this again but i mean that wasnt a very good reason  
pineapplehat: HO boy  
getinthebagnebby: you should delete that before sun gets back  
malasadaguy: oh believe me i already did i dont want him to know  
pineapplehat: but why though???  
malasadaguy: i dont know i guess i just thought if i did then he would be satisfied with that or something  
getinthebagnebby: i can sniff this drama from a mile away  
pineapplehat: i hope gladion doesnt let anything slip

caprisun: so  
caprisun: what did you and hau do  
sadion: nothing all we did was talk  
caprisun: are you sure? you seem too happy for that to be the case  
sadion: what we did isnt any of your business  
caprisun: actually hes my boyfriend so yes it is my business  
sadion: all ill say is that it was my fault and hau didnt mean it at all and im going to leave you two alone  
sadion: happy?  
sadion left the conversation  
caprisun left the conversation

sadion joined the conversation  
caprisun joined the conversation  
sadion: were back  
caprisun: hau well talk about this later but right now i just want to actually have fun  
pineapplehat: …  
pineapplehat: soooooooo  
pineapplehat: lillie hows it going with gravity falls  
getinthebagnebby: stans been doing some weird stuff in the basement and bill came back and pocessed dippers body  
caprisun: whats the next episode  
getinthebagnebby: hold on lemme check  
getinthebagnebby: “not what he seems”  
pineapplehat: OH  
caprisun: WELL THEN  
getinthebagnebby: what??  
pineapplehat: NOTHING   
caprisun: IGNORE US  
malasadaguy: ???  
caprisun: hau you havent watched gravity falls go to aether paradise and talk to gladion or something like you obviously want to do  
malasadaguy: i thought you said you just wanted to have fun  
caprisun: well its hard with you around  
caprisun left the conversation  
malasadaguy: whats his problem?? :(  
pineapplehat: gladion did you tell him anything?? about the kiss???  
sadion: what why do tou know avout rhat  
getinthebagnebby: hau told us  
sadion: no i didnt directly tell him…  
pineapplehat: what did you specifically say  
sadion: i said that all he needed to know was that “it” was my fault and hau didnt do anything and that im gonna leave you two alone  
getinthebagnebby: oh my god thats as good as telling him  
malasadaguy: he wouldve found out eventually  
malasadaguy: i need to go talk to him  
malasadaguy: he has to understand whats going on  
malasadaguy left the conversation  
sadion: im an awful human being  
getinthebagnebby: no youre not  
sadion: sure  
sadion left the conversation  
getinthebagnebby: he really isnt  
pineapplehat: i hope everything goes back to normal soon…  
getinthebagnebby: me too… i dont like seeing hau upset  
getinthebagnebby: it makes me feel like i did something wrong  
pineapplehat: i guess its probably pretty late in kanto right now huh  
getinthebagnebby: yeah i should probably go to sleep  
getinthebagnebby: goodnight  
pineapplehat: goodnight  
getinthebagnebby left the conversation  
pineapplehat left the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [you]: i hope everything goes back to normal soon  
> [me]: me too… i dont like [making] hau upset
> 
> Alternate Titles:  
> \- Someone take my laptop away from me so I can't harm my sweet gay children any further


	13. NOTE

Looking back on the original chapter "From Bad to Worse," I don't like how I made Lillie and Moon treat Gladion. They were really rude even though it was obvious that he was hurting. I'm redoing this chapter, which will replace Chapter 14 next Friday. Sorry for the inconvience!

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY BE PREPARED
> 
> I'm doing a thing pls ask questions or I'll die of loneliness: https://askaquamarineandtopaz.tumblr.com
> 
> Leave comments if you want, this is a free country :P


End file.
